Alone
by Nagareboshi
Summary: [Deleting] Hm a little weird but just read please. Tsukasa still stuck in The World. They run into a group of boys and a girl who may hold the key to getting him out of there.
1. Default Chapter

NB: Hm this is a one shot story. I haven't watched a whole lot of .Hack//Sigh so some things maybe wrong and I've never played the game either. Any other information I know is off the Internet. But I don't know how true the info is. I even didn't know it was a game until a while ago. So please excuse if I get some thing wrong. But you can be nice and correct me in a positive way. Also this supposedly takes place some time near the being so this will basically lead off from the series and I read some places the Tsukasa may actually be a girl so just to be on the safe side, Tsukasa is a boy all the way through. Also they haven't aired all the shows here so I don't know the whole series anyway.  
  
Kirara: It is her first time writing in this category so you got to excuse her. She's only been watching this for a short time. But incase you never heard of my Aibou before I'm her Yami. Also time to time you will see Kaira who is my aibou's best friends and co-writer and editor.  
  
NB: Ray from Beyblade may also drop by. He's my favorite character and often drops by.  
  
Kirara: And your hotie.  
  
NB: K-chan! Ah well Kai my second favorite (Kaira's first) will drop by hopefully. He's a bit sore about the Of a Deep Blue I think. But that's enough about me and my muses (or co-writers) let's get on with the story. Kirara?  
  
Kirara: I know. My Aibou doesn't own .hack//sigh or the other anime that later will appear or the song.  
  
~*~  
  
{You're giving me too many things  
  
Lately you're all I need  
  
You smiled at me and said,}  
  
A young boy sat down on a rock. He barely managed to escape from the Crimson Guards. His gray and white clothes were now coated with dirt and sweat from running and hiding. This was getting tiring. He just wanted to get away from everything, so why was everyone making that so hard for him. He set down his staff next to him. Maybe he could get some sleep before moving on.  
  
~*~Meanwhile~*~  
  
A young girl leaped from roof top to roof top. Her blue hair flew behind her in the wind. There was a flash on golden as she evaded yet another monster that was trailing her. She regret bring it into town but she didn't have a choice. She needed to move on but this monster was slowing her down. She landed in the town square. Before anyone could so much blink she had but down the monster to pieces and then jumped through the Chaos Gate.  
  
~*~Elsewhere~*~  
  
{Don't get me wrong I love you  
  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
  
When we are older you'll understand  
  
What I meant when I said "No,  
  
I don't think life is quite that simple"}  
  
Another boy leaped across the trees. His black hair was tied in back of him with a blue cloth and was flying in the wind behind him. He took another glance in back on him. Good no one was following him. It took him all morning to lose who ever was tailing him. Now he needed to get to the server and fast.  
  
~*~Next server~*~  
  
A trio of boys took a seat. They had looked everywhere and still haven't found what they were looking for. It was getting annoying. They all let out a sigh. Their co-captain wasn't going to like this. But then again they were going to strangle that merchant for leading them with the wrong information.  
  
~*~Not far from the first boy~*~  
  
{When you walk away  
  
You don't hear me say please  
  
Oh baby, don't go  
  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
  
It's hard to let it go}  
  
Another trio was walking along the streets of the town. Two girls, one guy. They were looking for that first boy but couldn't seem to find him. What to do? They wanted to talk to him he seemed to disappear everything they got close. This was really getting irritating. They had been tailing him only to have him disappear on them AGAIN!  
  
~*~  
  
So how this all come together? A lost boy, a searching team, a trio who just wants to help. One holds the key to save the boy another holds the past of him. Four boys hold the things the boy had lost long ago, and the last two hold the advice and help that the boy need. Question is now will he accept the help or will it be shot down? Will the boy ever get out of The World?  
  
{The daily things that keep us all busy  
  
Are confusing me  
  
That's when you came to me and said,}  
  
~*~  
  
NB: That wasn't a bad chapter after all. Well now the more I think about it. This probably had to do more with the other anime than .Hack//Sigh. Let's see since I don't who Bear and BT really are outside The World I'm going to make up some new characters unless someone wants to tell how they really are. Mimiru if she has another personality outside The World it's going to change unless Kaira tries to stop me. Of course if she doesn't it probably means she'll kill me after that. Also I know that they song isn't finish but it should play out through the story.  
  
Kirara: Now don't forget to review. 


	2. Notice Please read!

NB: O_O So many! **shocked**  
  
Kirara: Aibou? **Looks where NB was looking** O_O  
  
**Ray, Kai and Kaira walks**  
  
Ray: Hey Hoshi, Kirara what's up?  
  
**NB points at the computer** NB: So many!  
  
**Ray, Kai and Kaira looks** Ray, Kai Kaira: O_O  
  
NB: So many reviews. 55.... I feel dizzy.  
  
~*~2 hours later~*~  
  
**NB still is in shock.**  
  
~*~1 hour later~*~  
  
NB: I can't believe there are that many reviews for one chapter. One person sure but I never thought that someone would have the patience to sit at their computer and type that many review. Okay then let's get down to business.  
  
Thanks for correcting about my information. Dang this screws my entire plotline. I'll answer all of your review after I make this point out. When I wrote this story, I knew little if not nothing about .hack//sigh okay?  
  
I thank you for all the information that helps me a lot. But the part that screws me is that fact the Tsukasa is really a girl. Now that really screws me up. So I'm going to have to ask, do really want me to continue this fic, cause if I do it's really going off track with series okay? **Slaps her head and mumbles, something about actually bothering to finish watching the series and finding the *right* information.**  
  
Like I said, it's really going to affect the story. If I do continue, it probably has a similar concept with the series but things are going to change as I finish watching the series. Should have watched all it first. That is really all my fault.  
  
Kai: I agreed with you.  
  
NB: You're finally out that shock. I thought nothing could affect you.  
  
Kai: I was just pretending.  
  
NB: Sure. Before you ask this is Kai from Beyblade and so is Ray. Kaira is my best friend, who edits and co-writes with me. Usually helps me when I got a writer's block. Anyway let's get back on the subject. I'll answer the reviews first.  
  
To vivi  
  
I love the reviews. Thanks. I don't mind if you want to do that again but could you do in parts like only ten a day and you can come back the next day and review again if you like. I opened my e-mail box and I was shocked at the number of reviews I got from you. I think my computer crashed at the number. I nearly fell out of my chair when I saw how much you send. Wow, where do you find the time to write that many reviews?  
  
To Lady Marmalade Sakura  
  
Gee you think? Thanks. **blushes**  
  
To quitelacking  
  
Thanks for the info. That helps me lot.  
  
To Kaya Kydra  
  
Thanks. Uh not to offend you but there is an OC and the other character behind Mimiru was to be another OC. The first girl you met is an OC of mine's. Hoshi. Who is based on bits of my personality. Kaira is the real personality that was going to take Mimiru. But I wasn't going to change her personality just if I happen to write a part in the real world. Kaira was the name I was going to use and not the name Mimiru. The rest of the characters you saw were from another anime to which I plan to bring in. Sorry I'll miss your reviews though.  
  
To .hack//sign viewer  
  
Thanks for pointing it out. It's just a habit to miss type like that and I miss it when I read it over.  
  
Okay I how that answer all the questions and thanks for the reviews. Now I'm probably going to spoil the rest of the story trying to make my point. Look here what is going if I do continue this story.  
  
If I do continue it will have little connection to the real series. The concept of Tsukasa wants to get out of the world and maybe the key of twilight if I find enough info on that or just wait to find out what it is. Tsukasa will be a boy and not a girl The pairing will most likely be Tsukasa and Mimiru. Don't ask me why but it will be but remember that Tsukasa is boy. I'm throwing in another anime. So yes a crossover. So do you want me to continue this fic. Cause if not I'll delete and try later when I finish watching the rest of the series or something like that.  
  
**NB turns to her muses.** NB: Kaira, Ray, Kirara are you guys alright?  
  
Kai: They've been like that since the beginning of the notices. They still haven't snapped out of it.  
  
NB: Really? Well I can't blame them. I'm still a bit shocked. Well please tell me if I should continue this story or not. 


	3. Chapter 1 Still running?

NB: here's another chapter. What will happen this time?  
  
Kirara: Hm aren't you suppose to be writing the next chapters of your stories?  
  
NB: I am! This is another story remember?  
  
Kirara: Ah yes this and the other five stories you were writing Aibou.  
  
NB: You have been hanging out with Kai and Kaira too much. Their personality is rubbing off on you.  
  
Kirara: I know. My Aibou doesn't own .Hack//Sigh or any other anime that will appear.  
  
NB: Ah so many reviews. You people are too nice. 61 already. WOW! This story just takes the biggest number of reviews for all of my stories. Okay I need to point some things out for the reviews. Oh and Tsukasa may act OOC being that I made him a boy know.  
  
To quitelacking  
  
Abuse? Really. Then you don't have to worry. You see there's a fair amount of abuse in this story. I wouldn't say whom. But I think you know. So the only think you should thing that changes with Tsukasa is the small fact that she is now a he.  
  
To Vivi  
  
Thanks. No you didn't crash my computer. Close to I think.  
  
To paladin 129  
  
You're probably right about the whole AU thing. But thanks for the review.  
  
And thanks to all of you have review. Just keep them coming. Maybe I can get 100 reviews or more for this. Then again maybe not. But a girl can dream right?  
  
~*~  
  
{Wish I could prove I love you  
  
But does that mean I have to walk on water?  
  
When we are older you'll understand  
  
It's enough when I say so  
  
And maybe some things are that simple}  
  
Tsukasa walked into tavern. He was able to make it to another server without the Crimson Guards finding him. He sat down and ordered a drink. No one had recognized him yet. Which was good in this case.  
  
Just as he finished he noticed the tavern door open again. And in walked in three familiar faces. Tsukasa tensed. What were they doing here?!  
  
~*~  
  
Mimiru, BT, and Bear walked into the tavern. They had been tailing Tsukasa for many days and they just lost his tracks. They were pretty frustrated about it. That was when Mimiru noticed that Tsukasa was right THERE!!!!! "Tsu---"  
  
Tsukasa had moved very quickly. He had to cut off Mimiru without moving since he was too far away. He grabbed the next closest thing next to him, which happened to be his empty cup. He flung it at Mimiru, who manage to dodge it just in time. Stress marks appeared on her head as she yelled at him, "WHAT IS THE BIG IDEA?!! I'M BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU FOR DAYS?!!!!! AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME FOR WORRING ABOUT YOU?!!!!!!!! I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ever so softly Tsukasa spoke to her quietly so that no one could hear them. "If you remember Mimiru I'm a wanted man. Say my name in public like that and I'll be on the run *again* and I rather be on the run again. I just manage to lose the Crimson Guards yesterday DON'T start it again."  
  
Mimiru realized her mistake. "Oops," she said. She took a seat as did BT and Bear. Luckily for them no one paid attention to them. Just as they sat down the door opened again. This time a blue haired girl walked in. Just as she was passing them, the door opened again. In came another two players that were out of breath. The first one looked at the girl. "There you are," he said. He walked over to her. Just as he was about to sit down the girl reacted.  
  
The first guy soon found himself slammed into the wall with one punch. The girl glared at him and softly said, "If you even come near me again to ask for a date I will do more than destroy you online but I personally hunt you down and kill you. Is that understood?" The guy nodded and scampered out of the door. All eyes were on the girl as she took second guy that also followed her in down. Then she turned to all of them and then glared at everyone. They all took the hint and returned back to their business. Tsukasa looked at the girl. Something about her drew an eye and it felt like he knew her somewhere.  
  
He looked at her physical makeup. She was fairly shorter than Mimiru and had a two-toned blue hair. One was a dark blue, the other was a gray blue. The gray blue colored her bangs and streaks of her hair, the rest was the dark blue. Her skin was pale color much like his. She was wearing a dress rather similar to BT but still different, it also was blue, white, and pale pink. She had crimson eyes and looked liked she was a mage. But then there was a possibility that she was also a warrior seeing how she took down those guys. Her staff was much like his only it was blue and white, and instead of the red ball he had, there was a yellow star in its place. A cat- like creature with angel wings could be seen on the star time to time.  
  
She had seemed to sense that he was watching her and headed over to their table. "Is something the matter," she asked. Tsukasa noted the harsh cold yet soft tone of voice. She didn't look too happy.  
  
"Nothing," he replied.  
  
Her eyebrow up when as she studied him. Suddenly she broke out in a small smile. "Still running I see," she said. She walked away and took a seat not to far from them. She ordered a drink as Tsukasa continued to watch her. What did she mean when she said, "Still running I see."? Did she know him from the real world? He didn't remember anything but maybe she does.  
  
"What was she talking about," said BT.  
  
"Don't know," said Bear. He turned back to Tsukasa. "Tsukasa I know you aren't happy with the fact that we've been following you. But we've been worried and want to help."  
  
Tsukasa let out a small sigh, "Well I prefer if you didn't always follow me. this is my problem, I'll figure it out."  
  
He took another glance at the girl. There was something about her that felt familiar but Tsukasa couldn't place where he met her. He decided, he was going to ask her.  
  
He stood up. Mimiru, BT, and Bear all wondered where he was going. They all watched him as he when up to the girl. "Who are you," he asked.  
  
The girl looked up from her cup of tea. Her impress was almost saying, -What took you so long?-. She stirred her tea and then answered, "That's something for me to know and you to find out."  
  
Tsukasa frowned. He wasn't expecting her be so stubborn. "Do I know you from somewhere and or how do you know me?"  
  
The girl smirked. "I know that you are the Wavemaster and a wanted boy. Whether you know me or not, I can't not answer. I'm not you. But I know that all you've been trying to do is get away by running. Let me tell you now, the more you run the more they'll follow you. But if that what it takes, I know you will still run away." She drank the last bit of tea and got up. Million of questions were running through Tsukasa mind.  
  
The girl turned towards the bartender. "Hey man. Can you not touch this cup until a boy asking for my description is done with it?" The bartender nodded. He didn't know why but why not?  
  
The girl picked up her staff and walked outside before Tsukasa could ask any more questions. This probably left Tsukasa more confuse then ever. *what does that mean,* he thought.  
  
He took a seat down right next to where the girl was sitting.  
  
~*~20 minutes later~*~  
  
A boy walked into the tavern. He had raven black hair that was tied back in a ponytail with a blue ribbon. There was pair of amber eyes that sparkle with wisdom and strength. He was carrying a staff and was wearing mage clothes, similar to the girl's but his was white, black and a little bit of green, and also made for a boy. He was carry a staff just like the girl. But his was black and white with a green orb with a white tiger appearing every so often.  
  
He walk to the place were the girl was sitting early. He picked up the cup and looked inside of it. Tsukasa didn't know what he was doing. The boy turned to the bartender. "Hey did a girl with blue hair and crimson eyes been here recently?"  
  
The bartender nodded, "You just missed her. She left about 20 minutes ago. She told me not to touch until someone asking about her came. Are you that person?"  
  
The boy nodded, "Yeah. If boy calling himself the Blue Dragon comes along can out tell him that White Tiger and Lone Starlight is on the move. That goes the same with if any of these two other boys come along, Cheerful Turtle or Genius. They should been here within a day or two if not earlier. "  
  
The bartender nodded. "Sure."  
  
The boy walked out the tavern. This left Tsukasa even more confused. He was sure that the boy was the same boy the girl was talking about but it seemed that there were more of then.  
  
"What was that about," asked Mimiru.  
  
"I don't know," replied Tsukasa. He was even more confused. Why doesn't anything go right for him?!  
  
~*~  
  
{When you walk away  
  
You don't hear me say please  
  
Oh baby, don't go  
  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
  
It's hard to let it go}  
  
Tsukasa walked into the same bar. This time he was going to stop one of those boy the other boy mentioned. He hadn't actually left the bar until late yesterday. He was waiting for anyone one of those boys. Since no one came yesterday and the bartender would be suspicious if he stay there any longer, Tsukasa left for that night. But he promised he would come back to see if those boys came by and ask them about that girl.  
  
He didn't have to wait for long. A trio of boys walked into the tavern shortly after he did. The first one had a slender sword hanging with a blue dragon carved on the sword. The sword hung from his waist and midnight blue hair. His eyes were the same blue color. He was wearing red shirt and blue pants with little armor.  
  
The second boy had ocean blue eyes and corn yellow hair. He was wearing a purple shirt and black pants. On his arm was a shield. There on the shield was a black and purple turtle.  
  
The third was a short boy whose orange hair covered his eyes. He was wearing a white shirt and with brown pants. A pair of daggers hung near his waist.  
  
Tsukasa knew off back that they had to be the boys that the other boy was talking about. He watched as the blue haired boy walked up to the bartender. "Oi did a boy saying he was the White Tiger come around here?"  
  
The bartender's eyebrow rose. "Are you Blue Dragon?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"He told me to tell you that White Tiger and Lone Starlight were on the move and to pass the massage to you or two boys who go by the name of Cheerful Turtle or Genius."  
  
The boy nodded. "Alright." He walked towards the others boys, "Let's go guys. They passed through here already."  
  
They disappeared out of the tavern. Tsukasa got up. He was going to follow them. They were his only link to that girl.  
  
~*~  
  
Mimiru had just logged on. It had been rough day for her and she wanted to relax a bit. She looked just in time to see a trio of boys leave the same tavern that she met Tsukasa in and at the same time Tsukasa walked right out after them. What was he doing now?!  
  
She quickly e-mail Bear and BT, telling that Tsukasa was on the move again and then raced after Tsukasa. There was no way she was going to lose him again.  
  
~*~  
  
{Hold me  
  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
  
Is a little later on  
  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
  
Nothing's like before}  
  
So what do we have here? A new girl who seems to understand Tsukasa and four boys that seems to be tailing her. Tsukasa left completely confused and sets out to find the girl. Mimiru half worried follows. I wonder what's going to happen next.  
  
~*~  
  
NB: That's a nice chapter. Gee this wasn't how I was expecting this but hey anything works for me now days. Oh before I get this song will just repeat over and over and over again until I finish the story or find another song which ever comes first.  
  
Kirara: Ah don't expect the chapter too soon. We've suck on an idea to start the next chapter. Aibou maybe we should skip the running after the girl and fours boy and more right into the meeting.  
  
NB: That would be good. How about you tell me?  
  
The next chapter following the three boys Or skip that part and go to meeting them face to face and having more and more mysterious  
  
Just review and tells us. 


	4. Chapter 2 Who are you?

NB: Back with another chapter!  
  
Kirara: So what's going to happen?  
  
NB: Well no one told me what they wanted in the chapter so I guess we'll the second choice. It probably would have been boring if I had to write another chapter like that again.  
  
Kirara: Well at least you made a choice.  
  
**Ray and Kai walks in.**  
  
NB: Hi guys! **glomps Ray**  
  
Ray: **blush** Hi Hoshi.  
  
Kai: Hn.  
  
**Kaira and the rest of the Bladebreakers walk in**  
  
Kaira: KAI!!! **Glomps Kai**  
  
Kai: Hello Kaira.  
  
Tyson: Don't you have homework?  
  
NB: One Tyson you're starting to sound like my mom and teachers, two I'm done and three what did I tell you about mentioning homework around me?  
  
Tyson: I promise to never mention it again.  
  
NB: Good. Wow look at all the reviews. Okay I need to answer or point out a few things. Let's see.  
  
To Gray, Paladin, Andy  
  
I love the reviews really. I do. But I have not the slightest clue to what you're talking about. Not that I mind. I don't mind at all. But I thought I would just warn you about that. You can continue if you like. I'll probably get to use the information sooner or later.  
  
To Gary  
  
Oh boy. Your is a long one since you reviewed so many times. First off thanks for the reviews. I really like them. I noticed you said I shouldn't get too excited about having so many reviews cause a good part of them are just one person. You're pretty much right about. But even if I didn't count all the times that one person reviewed and just the first one. It's still about 30 or so. Which I still find very good. I've only seen about four episodes cause after that my VCR doesn't want to work for me. I program it to tape but it gives me blank screen or something else. But the four episode for 2-5 or so. Still early on in the series. As the safe spot thanks for reminding me about that place. I think the story starts like right after the first episode or so. As for abandoning reality, well don't we wish we could do that one time or other. Well yes in this story, Tsukasa running. He tries to abandon it but it keepings coming back. You can't run from your problems, they'll just keep on coming back. That's life.  
  
To Paladin  
  
Like Gary I thank you for the reviews. Don't worry about the mess. I kinda like watching you guys argue like this about to see. Not to mention the fact well you guys are giving me a lot of information.  
  
To Andy  
  
You actually have to live with the fact Tsukasa is a boy in this story. I can't change it now.  
  
To Achika  
  
Gee thanks. You really think that? Thank you for the review.  
  
To Allenby  
  
Thank you. I'm not alone! Sorry. Just the fact there's someone else out there like me doesn't make feel all that bad. You guessed right you know? It's my favorite anime right now. Just look at my stories. The girl that everyone is following isn't Mariah. It's my OC. I'm sorry if you're disappointed that it isn't Mariah or if because it's an OC. But don't tell anyone yet. Let them figure out what we're talking about. But you don't really know what series I crossed this story over with until much, much later.  
  
To cornish-pixie  
  
Go and read the part to Gary about the reviews. It's pretty much the same thing about what I have to say about your comment.  
  
To Frank Moore  
  
Thanks for the tips and the website.  
  
To everyone else  
  
Thank you for the reviews.  
  
Now on with the story. I kept you waiting long enough.  
  
Kirara: My Aibou doesn't own .Hack//Sign, the song, the Bladebreakers, or Kaira. Just herself and myself. Starlight to whom you'll meet later in the chapter also belong to Hoshi.  
  
NB: Before I forget Hoshi is a nickname I use. It's also the same oh just forget. Let's just move with the chapter.  
  
~*~  
  
{When you walk away  
  
You don't hear me say please  
  
Oh baby, don't go  
  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
  
It's hard to let it go}  
  
Tsukasa watched as the three boys he was following since this morning. They had jumped servers and were walking into a field. There he saw the first boy he saw come into the tavern standing on the field.  
  
"Hey guys," the mage boy. (The first boy the Tsukasa saw)  
  
The three other boys exchanged greetings. Then they headed further in the field. They soon came across the same girl as before. She was sitting on a rock hugging one of her legs close to her chest as her staff laid in between her arms and lending on her shoulder. She made no movement as the four boys made there way towards her. Instead she looked straight to where Tsukasa was hiding. Not that there was many places to hide. Her glaze laid on the place he was hiding behind.  
  
"Starlight," said the mage boy. "Something that matter."  
  
The girl, now known to Tsukasa as Starlight, torn her glaze away from the spot he was hiding and looked at the mage boy. "Nothing's the matter Tiger."  
  
Tsukasa process this in his head. So the girl's name or at least her log in name was Starlight. The first boy log in name was Tiger. The blue haired one was the Blue Dragon. Now all he need was to find out which one was the Cheerful Turtle and the other would be Genius. *The girl probably the Lone Starlight which Tiger said as he told the bartender and he was probably the White Tiger too. They probably call each other Starlight and Tiger because it's shorter and easier,* thought Tsukasa as he continue to listen in on their conversation.  
  
"So you find anything yet," said Blue Dragon.  
  
Starlight shook her head. "Nothing I lost completely track of him two weeks ago."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"It's like he disappeared, Dragon," she said. "I haven't heard a single thing from him. It's not like him to be like that. So I came to the conclusion that he's here in The World. There almost nowhere else to go to escape now days."  
  
*Dragon,* thought Tsukasa, *It's most likely that their log in names are White Tiger, Lone Starlight, Cheerful Turtle, and Blue Dragon, but they refer to each other as the second part of the name instead of repeating the long name every time. Genius is probably still called Genius unless they came up with a nickname or something like that. They probably also know each other in the real world too. They talk like they know each other personally.*  
  
Tiger frowned. "So in other words you haven't heard a single word from him and can't track him down either."  
  
Starlight shook her head, "Already tried that. Nothing."  
  
Dragon turned to the orange colored hair boy. "So Chief you think you can locate him?"  
  
*Chief,* thought Tsukasa, *That doesn't fit any of the other names.*  
  
The orange haired boy, now known as Chief, shook his head. "If Starlight can't then it's most likely that I can't either. She's as good as me."  
  
"That isn't good," said the yellow corn hair boy said.  
  
"True," said Dragon.  
  
"Company," Starlight suddenly stated. They all looked to see Mimiru heading towards them.  
  
Tsukasa was caught between, pure happiness of seeing her and pure disbelief that she would be here now of all times. *Why she here now of all times?*  
  
Tiger's eyebrow when up. Then without moving they just seem to disappear. Tiger bounced off in one direction. Starlight took off in another. The last three boys when off, together, in another direction. Tsukasa mentally smacked his head. Well there went his only chance of maybe finding out whom he really was.  
  
Despite the fact that he didn't want to leave the world, Tsukasa wanted at least to know who he really was. Starlight seemed like she knew who he was in the real world. But then again there was also a big chance she barely even knew him.  
  
~*~Ten Minutes Later~*~  
  
Tsukasa lean against a rock. He had lost those boys and girl and he had so many questions to ask. Mimiru had left shortly after they disappeared. That was when he heard a giggle coming from right next to him. He turned around to see Starlight standing right next to him. She was leaning down so she was staring right into his eyes. "I knew it was you," she said.  
  
"How," started Tsukasa.  
  
"Now let's not ask questions until you answer mine's," said Starlight. "Now why were you following my friends?"  
  
Tsukasa looked away. "Uh I kinda wanted to ask you some things so I followed those boys hoping that they would run into you."  
  
Starlight's eyebrow when up. "Is that so. So what did you want to ask about?"  
  
"Uh like what you meant about me still running and how did you know I was running," asked Tsukasa.  
  
Starlight didn't answer at first. "I know that you're running cause I can see it in your eyes. From the look in your eyes I still say that you're still running."  
  
"Wha?"  
  
Starlight got up, "Ah but that doesn't matter. You better just forget about me. The chances of you seeing me again are rather slim and I can't waste time." She took off across the field.  
  
"Wait," yelled Tsukasa. But it was too late. She had already disappear. Tsukasa finish his unfinished sentence, "Who are you...."  
  
~*~  
  
{Hold me  
  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
  
Is a little later on  
  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
  
Nothing's like before}  
  
Starlight smiled a sad smile. "Well Wavemaster I wish you best of luck on what ever you are trying to find. From this point on we can't cross each other paths again. There is something more important I need to find."  
  
She glanced at the fading false sunlight. *Nii-san I hope you're alright.*  
  
~*~  
  
"This stinks! Where on earth can he be," said Blue Dragon.  
  
"I don't know I don't know. I just hope that he's alright," said Genius.  
  
"Nothing we can do now search," said White Tiger.  
  
"Yeah but don't even have an idea to where he is," spoke up Cheerful Turtle.  
  
"True hopefully Hoshi can find him. She's our best chance if we want to him," said White Tiger.  
  
~*~  
  
"So that's the whole story," said Mimiru, "I found Tsukasa trailing some boys and then all of a sudden I lost track of him again.  
  
"Hm," said Bear. He was deep in thought.  
  
"Lost him again," said BT.  
  
"He doesn't want our help but he needs help," said Bear.  
  
"Yeah but what do we do," asked Mimiru.  
  
"We can't do anything for now," said Bear. "I just hope that Tsukasa knows what he's doing. Those kids you saw might not be as trustworthy."  
  
"Hm," said BT.  
  
"Nothing we can do now," said Mimiru. She let out a sigh. Well there was always another time. Maybe one day she would find out who Tsukasa really was. Then again that day may never come.  
  
~*~  
  
Time passes once again. The winds blow gently as the story continues to further unravel. Names are discovered and plot still remains a mystery. Things that are happening are a mystery to those who can't understand, things that should never be told are left to in the sands of time. Hopefully. Secrets are building, past are to be told, what lays around the corner? Only time will tell.  
  
{Hold me  
  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
  
Is a little later on  
  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
  
Nothing's like before}  
  
~*~  
  
NB: I hoped you like that chapter.  
  
Kirara: Rather short.  
  
NB: I was running out ideas.  
  
Kirara: Ah well then you better think of some.  
  
NB: Okay  
  
Kirara: Don't forget to review!  
  
NB: Until next time! Bye! 


End file.
